As a wireless communication system evolves, it provides a service for delivering various contents in addition to text or voice. For doing so, it is needed to transmit much information at a time. To this end, a power amplifier should linearly amplify a modulation signal and a wideband signal of high Peak-to-Average Power Ratio (PAPR).
However, a general power amplifier operates with a low efficiency for the high PAPR signal and thus produces great heat. As a result, the power amplifier further requires a cooling system, which increases a size of a transmitter including the power amplifier and raises a manufacturing cost. Also, the transmitter may not operate stably due to the high heat. An additional device is needed to compensate for this.
As the wireless communication system evolves, demands for the power amplifier supporting multimode/multiband increase, but research thereon is insufficient. Recently, a study is conducted on the power amplifier operating in the wideband through low-Q matching Still, such a power amplifier lacks high efficiency because the high efficiency can be attained through harmonic impedance matching in addition to fundamental impedance matching.
Hence, a method and an apparatus for the harmonic impedance matching is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.